


El juego de la realidad

by Keatsuno7



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Change of attitude, Corrupted soul, Gen, Horror, Murderer, Revenge, consciousness obfuscated by hate, injured, there is no such thing as a loyal Leonardo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keatsuno7/pseuds/Keatsuno7
Summary: Un corazón roto, un alma corrompida.Donde existe la más radiante luz, también existirá la más terrible oscuridad.Se convirtió en un cruel imperturbable.Después de todo, los héroes pueden convertirse en los villanos.Pero...¿Quién tenía la razón?¿Cuál fue el motivo?¿Cómo es que todo... cayó en las tinieblas del odio?¿Encontrarás la realidad, o seguirás en el pozo de una mentira?
Relationships: Donatello & Leonardo & Michelangelo & Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo & Splinter (TMNT)
Kudos: 1





	El juego de la realidad

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Un nuevo au de Leonardo! Espero les guste este universo alternativo.
> 
> Sea consciente de las etiquetas si no quieres pasar un mal rato.

Las voces susurrantes, pensamientos desesperados… eran lo único que rondaban insistentes por su mente, como seres incontrolables quebrantaban su voluntad para hacerse paso a sus acciones sin poder tener la tranquilidad esperada.

Los pasos acelerados se escuchaban resonar por aquellos interminables pasillos, sumergidos en la oscuridad, el sonar contra el piso de concreto era indiscutible y perteneciente a su desespero.

Sus ojos ardían, pensamientos rondaban, junto a escenas creadas por su cerebro al solo pensar cuando llegase el momento de revelar todo ante él.

El ver con sus propios ojos la verdad, que esperaba negar…

Estaba aterrado.

Sus pulsos cardíacos aumentaron, su corazón palpitaba con potencia dirigiendo más sangre de lo común a su cerebro.  
La garganta estaba seca, su simple respiración lo lastimaba, el aire no se mantenía en sus pulmones… parecía no lograr inhalar el oxígeno necesario, recurriendo a abrir la boca para llenarse un poco de lo que ansiaba.  
Pero eso no era lo que más importaba.

Su cansancio era notable, sus brazos temblaban aún flexionados para mejor movilidad y equilibrio en su corrida, y sus piernas flaqueaban a cada paso que daba.

Todas sus energías se habían ido ya, la confusión y miedo nublaban su mente casi con totalidad, pero su fortaleza no dudaba en ningún momento ni daba señales de ello, estaba completamente decidido.

Sin embargo, a pesar de sus grandes esfuerzos, lo que se imponía ante todo, era la preocupación, puesto que tenía un mal presentimiento que lo carcomía como si un animal feroz lo devorase desde adentro, sin dejarlo en paz en ningún instante desde que idearon aquel plan.

Los pasillos parecían no tener fin. Hasta que luego de unos segundos, minutos u horas, no lo sabía ya, por fin llegó.

Un espacio amplio y sombrío, que a pesar de la oscuridad que cubría la mayor parte, pudo distinguirlo, reconoció el lugar y lo peor se reveló al fin.

_«_ _La verdad, es algo que muy pocas veces_ _desearías_ _ver…»_

Su respiración se normalizo y su cerebro hizo un colapso, quedando perplejo. El frío que recorrió su cuerpo nunca lo había experimentado en su corta y joven vida, ni tampoco haberlo imaginado.  
Cayó de rodillas, destrozado y roto ante lo que veía enfrente sin evitar que todas sus indagaciones hallan sido increíblemente acertadas.

La palidez en su rostro en un verde claro, la respiración cortada y la comisura de su boca levemente abierta era lo único que podía expresar físicamente. Una escena de total locura y a la ves fantástica era lo que podía reflejarse delante suyo.  
Se apoyó con sus palmas hacia adelante y con el bajando la mirada aún con ese gesto sin creer la realidad, no pudo mantener la mirada por más, pero su cerebro lo grabó y lo proyectaba en su mente, una estupefacción invadió su ser al igual que ira y tristeza. Confundiéndolo por esos sentimientos tan repentinos pero lógicos en su condición.

Por más que desease, esa pesadilla le torturaba a más no poder.

Las aguas saladas se desbordaron de sus orbes traicionando a su forma de actuar y verse ante los demás, relatando la demacrada y desolada alma junto al pavor que llevaba en ese momento cruel que le demostró lo peor de _él._

Lo vio claramente, un cuerpo inerte se apreció delante suyo, decorándolo con gallardía el escarlata su cuerpo, que resplandecía por la poca iluminación de la Luna que ingresó atrevida y sin compasión a revelar por las ventanas la verdad de los acontecimientos. Sin mentir, sin compasión, sin ocultar lo que era verdad.

Aquel sujeto fue alguien muy especial para él, al cual no pudo proteger, no como le prometió, pero la última petición que salieron de los labios de su padre fue traerlo de vuelta.

Ese era el plan. Lo único que debían haber hecho.

Ahora no había motivo para creerlo por más tiempo.  
Su última petición no podría ser cumplida…

Puesto que en ello… no habría la justicia que se merece.

_Él…_

Debían aceptarlo, no había salvación, y al que mantenía sus esperanzas aunque sea la más mínima se encontraba en su delante, sin alma alguna postrado con un charco vital desparramado a su alrededor, la mayor parte proveniente de su cuello.

Con terror lo pensó claramente: Estaba degollado.

Sus manos se formaron puños. No por la furia, que acabó de desvanecerse al tan solo recordar esas palabras del hombre muerto; sino por la impotencia que albergó su cuerpo a todos estos acontecimientos que no pudo evitar… y la culpa era lo que le invadía atrevido por sobre todo.

Escuchó pasos acercase a lo lejos, elevó la mirada, allí estaba él.

Viéndolo con esos ojos zafiro resaltado con fulgor con lo que los rodeaba: una cinta oscura atada como sus antifaces, ojos a los que antes hubiese deseado admitir que los admiraba, pero ahora estaban con un toque rojizo como el mismo color de cualquier ser ante un corte, un color intenso que resplandecía igual o mayormente a los azules, lo observaba con tales ojos afilados con indiferencia… pero… feliz.

Una felicidad de cual niño se le cumplieron sus caprichos o se le obsequió un regalo deseado, ansiado.

Lo observó mejor, a pesar de la penumbras nunca podría olvidar cómo vestía: estaba cubierto parte de su cuerpo de ese metal resplandeciente aún ante la oscuridad que abrumaba su alrededor; vendas igual al color de las sombras recubriendo la mayor parte de sus extremidades, con objetos ninja en su armadura que brillaban al solo toque de luz, llevando una bufanda escarlata que cubría la sonrisa que llevaba, sujetando con insolencia el arma blanca en una de sus manos, deslizándose de este ese color que de ahora en adelante aborrecía y sería traumática para cualquiera al ver tal atrocidad.

—¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué… lo hiciste?

Su nombre… se quedó con los recuerdos que pensó de _él_ , y ese hombre en su delante no lo era, _no lo_ _aceptaba_ … antes de que la figura hablara, la oscuridad lo rodeó y cayó en las sombras congeladas de la soledad.

* * *

Abrió los ojos con lentitud, prueba clara de escapar de ese mundo que a muchos agradaría, pero que él aborrecía por demostrar tal atrocidad.  
Pero la realidad no era distinta a ella, por ahora, era totalmente diferente.


End file.
